Dance Me To The End Of Love
by Lady Midath
Summary: What happened to Alfred after he was bitten. This contains spanking and discipline of an adult. Also contains slash. Do not like, do not read. Pairing Herbert/Alfred Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters and no profit is being made Complete disclaimer is included with the story


Disclaimer:I do not own any of these characters. They are owned by  
Roman Polanski, Jim Steinman, Michael Kunze and whoever now has the rights to The Fearless Vampire Killers  
and Tanz Der Vampires. I include both here as I have used elements of both the movie and the stage plays.  
No profit is being made.

Fandom:The Dance Of The Vampires, both film and plays

Pairing:Alfred/Herbert

Rating:M

Status:Complete

Email:lady_midath .au

Archive:Yes

Warnings:Contain non con spanking of adult. Slightly non con sex between two adult males.

Summary: What became of Alfred after he was bitten?

Author's Notes:I loved the movie The Fearless Vampire Killers and the stage play  
Tanz Der Vampires and I have decided to take elements from both.  
In the play, Sarah Chagal ran away to be with Count von Krolock rather than taken from her bath  
and that is what I decided to go with. So please enjoy.

Further Notes: This is my first fanfic in this fandom. So please forgive any mistakes  
that I might have made.

Dance Me To The End Of Love

_Dance me to your beauty with a burning violin  
Dance me through the panic 'til I'm gathered safely in  
Lift me like an olive branch and be my homeward dove  
Dance me to the end of love  
Dance me to the end of love  
Leonard Cohen_

One

"It's all right now Sarah my darling, we have saved you, you will be fine now I promise."

Alfred could still remember whispering the words, holding her, clutching her close then feeling her body going limp and cold against him. It was just the cold he had told himself desperately. Just the cold and the shock, that's all, she will be fine.

The Professor had assured him that after a blood transfusion, she would be back to her old self again and of course Alfred had believed it. After all, Professor Abronsius was an expert, he knew everything there was to know about vampires...didn't he?

But as it turned out, he did not know as much as he thought.

With a sigh, Alfred turned away from the window. The sight of the snow covered mountains was almost too much to bear. Beyond those mountains were all the cities that he had planned on taking Sarah. Vienna, Paris, London. All the places that he loved so much and now so achingly far.

But soon winter would be gone and perhaps he could find his way back to his beloved cites that were so filled with light and life. Back to busy streets filled with shops and streets vendors, theaters and taverns. Not that he had frequented them. No, being Professor Abronsius's assistant had left him with little time of his own; but still he had enjoyed walking past them, taking in their exotic sights and sounds.

He had promised Sarah that he would take her away from the wilds of Transylvania and she had believed him. Right up to the moment where she had bitten him.

Slowly he lifted his hand to his neck. The marks were gone now, but the bitter memory still remained. Even now while he was standing here, Sarah was traveling away from the Castle, from the country, on her way to wherever intent on spreading her new *gift* like a disease, a contagion.

And he, Alfred was left here in the castle to pine after her.

"Well here he is, sulking."

Startled, Alfred turned around, A tall blond figure was standing framed in the doorway. Slowly he entered, his body moving gracefully across the chamber to where Alfred was standing.

"Come mon cherie, you cannot still be upset over what has happened?" Herbert said as he moved to stand next to Alfred. "With all your knowledge of our kind, you must have realized that Papa had already turned her when you attempted your foolish escape. After all I thought you and your professor were experts on our kind."

Alfred swallowed hard. Even the thought of what the Count had done to his beloved was enough to cause an ache in his heart. Sarah, beautiful innocent Sarah, turned into an undead creature by that fiend. The very thought still made him ill. Aloud he replied.

"I am not sulking, I merely came up here for a breath of fresh air."

Herbert's smile widened knowingly. "And have you had your breath of fresh air my beloved?"

"I wish you would not call me that."

"And why not?"

"Because," Alfred replied sullenly. "I am not your beloved."

"Ah yes of course," Herbert lifted his hand to his chest mockingly. "Your heart still belongs to little Sarah Chagal. The daughter of the innkeeper whose is now our servant. But she is not here and even if she was, she would belong to Papa. After all, it was to he that she gave her heart, and willingly I might add."

Alfred felt the heat rush to his face. His heart, though no longer beating, still felt as though it would leap from his chest. The way this spoilt viscount belittled his love was enough to lift his temper.

"She was an innocent until Count von Krolock took that away from her," he replied bitterly. "We would have been..."

"Married?" Herbert cut in scornfully. "Silly child, she was never yours. Even if Papa had not made her one of us, she would never have been allowed to marry you. Stop moping over her, come downstairs. We are quite a little gathering. Papa and the Professor are playing chess and a lively game it is, plus there is..."

"I do not want to come downstairs." Despondently Alfred turned back to the window and his view of the mountains. "I just want to be left alone."

Suddenly a pair of strong cool hands descended onto his shoulders and firmly he was turned to face Herbert. The vampire was regarding Alfred fondly, his bright blue eyes taking in the younger man's face.

_Ah so pretty this one,_ he thought as his hands moved down to Alfred's shoulders and finally coming to rest against his chest. So very pretty indeed. With his sweet face and soulful eyes, it was no wonder that the young viscount had become so taken with this gorgeous young man. With those doe brown eyes framed by those long golden lashes, that sweet mouth; was it any wonder the viscount found him so irresistible?  
"So you wish me to leave you here alone to drown in your self pity?"

Herbert's tone was cajoling now."Surely you do not want to stay up here all by yourself?"

Alfred lowered his head slightly, his cheeks warm under Herbert's scrutiny despite the fact that he was now a vampire himself.

"I guess not," he mumbled.

Herbert's hands shifted towards Alfred's throat. Nervously Alfred raised his head as Herbert gently adjusted Alfred's necktie.

"There my sweetling," he crooned softly. "Now let us leave this draughty place and repair to my chambers, there is a fire to warm us and a soft bed to repose upon."

Alfred frowned, puzzled. "But I thought that vampires slept in coffins."

"We do my love, but there are other things that we do that require the comfort of a bed."

Alfred's frowned deepened, "but what would that be...oh."

Herbert chuckled as he lead the now rather consternated former vampire hunter from the room and into the gloomy hallway. Then wrapping his arm around Alfred's shoulders, he remarked. "You have much to learn my darling and I vow to be a most thorough tutor indeed."  
Alfred gulped nervously, wondering and not for the first time why he had ever agreed to accompany the professor to this awful place.

Two

Professor Abronsius, once a great scholar on all things bats and vampires, and now ironically a vampire himself studied the chessboard. A frown was creasing his forehead as he moved his hand towards one of the pieces, then thinking better of it, he drew his hand back.

"Hmmm."

"A problem Professor?"

Abronsius glanced up over his spectacles. "Hmm, what? No no no, of course not." He dropped his eyes back to the board once more.

Count von Krolock allowed himself a smile. "Check in three moves Professor."

"Check? Really. Oh...oh yes I see, well then perhaps if I move this fellow here..." His hand moved towards his Bishop.

Graf von Krolock's smile widened. As usual the Professor found himself outmatched. Still it was amusing to watch the old fellow fumble his way around the chess board. As much as he had fumbled around life, the Count mused as he watched the professor's predicament.

"Do you want to move that piece?"

Abronsius glanced up sharply, then slowly his hand moved towards his knight, hovering over the piece hesitantly.

A slight shake of von Krolock's head sent the professor's hand towards a rook before finally settling on a pawn. Leaning forward slightly, von Krolock moved his Queen and two moves later the Professor found himself in checkmate.

"Never mind my good fellow, we still have many more games to play together over the winter evenings."

"That is true," Abronsius said with a sigh. But if Von Krolock heard the note of regret in the Professor's voice, he did not show it. Instead he rose smoothly from his chair and with a sweep of his hand, he indicated towards the library.

"Please feel free to amuse yourself Professor while I attend to some business elsewhere."

"Business elsewhere?" Abronsius replied sharply. "More adepts that require your attention Count?"

Graf von Krolock offered the Professor a courteous smile. "Not quite my dear Abronsius," he replied. "But you understand that a household this size and with four of my latest...creations now under my roof and my care... Well you understand that I cannot neglect my duties, especially now that my faithful Kokoul is no longer with us."

"Yes, well the wolves were hungry," Abronsius replied.

"And thorough," von Krolock added. "So I am afraid the loss of my servant has added to my many duties as you may imagine my dear Professor."

"Of course, then I shall not keep you any longer your Excellency." With a bow, the Professor turned and headed towards his beloved library, his mind already on other things. von Krolock watched him go, a small smile playing about his lips. Adding the Professor and his young assistant to his growing number of adepts had been most fortunate indeed. He found the old man quite amusing and of course it had pleased his son immensely to be given the young man that he had found so delectable.

Yes, his little family was now complete and all he had to do now was school his new servants, Chagal and Magda in their duties. Perhaps he might even instruct Chagal to pay a visit to his wife, it had been awhile since the Count had had a housekeeper. With this amusing thought in mind, von Krolock left to go in search of the former innkeeper and his beautiful servant girl.

Three

The room was indeed more comfortable than the cold dank chamber that Alfred had been hiding himself in. A fire burned cheerfully in the grate, casting shadows over the walls. Tapestries as old as the castle itself were hung against the stone wall. Dust and age had faded them, but the stories they told of battles and hunts could be made out in faint outlines. Painting also lined the ancient wall. Grim portraits of past von Krolocks stared down at them with lifeless painted eyes. One particular portrait of an old woman from what looked like the Regency era glared at the young men with a chilling expression of pure animosity. Alfred looked up at it, then shuddering, quickly looked away.

"Are you cold my love?" Herbert asked concerned. "We can sit close to the fire if you like."

"Uh, no...I'm fine," Alfred replied as he attempted a smile. Gently Herbert led him towards the massive four poster bed that dominated the room.

"Now my sweet, we shall make ourselves more comfortable, yes."

Alfred swallowed nervously, if he heart had still been capable of beating, it would have been pounding in his chest. He watched helplessly as Herbert slowly unfastened the buttons of his shirt; his fingers moving deftly as he undressed his young companion.

"What...what are you doing?" He asked as his shirt was slipped off and tossed onto a nearby chair. Herbert offered him smile.

"What is it you think I am doing Alfred?"

"Uh, you are taking my clothes off."

"Very astute of you."

"But why?"

"So that I may do this." With an inhumanly swift motion, Herbert gathered a now completely unsettled Alfred into his arms and deposited him onto the bed. Leaning over him, Herbert began to plant gentle kisses over Alfred's chest and throat.

"Wait, please...stop..." Alfred begged as he tried to push Herbert off him in a futile attempt at escape but Herbert proved to be the stronger as he pinned the younger man beneath him.

"Hush my sweet," Herbert whispered, "I am not going to hurt you, I promise."

"You...you won't?" Alfred's eyes widened with hope. "You promise you won't hurt me?" The question was asked with an innocence that made Herbert want the young would-be vampire killer even more. Oh yes, teaching this one the art of love would be a true joy indeed.

"No my love," Herbert answered soothingly. "I could never hurt a pretty little thing like you." In fact, hurting Alfred would be like kicking a puppy, he mused. Those wide brown eyes framed by those gorgeous lashes. Was it any wonder that Herbert found him so irresistible

"Then you will let me go? The professor and I. We can leave?"

"Of course not little one," Herbert replied, his tone teasing now. "You are one of us now, part of our little family and you belong here. Beside it amuses Papa to have you and your professor here with us." Then smiling silkily he added. "Don't you like it here with us Alfred? Do you not want to stay here with me?"

"I...I want to find Sarah," Alfred stammered. "I need to find her..."

"Pah, that peasant girl?" Herbert's face twisted with disgust and angrily he pushed himself away from Alfred. "You prefer that wench over me?" His voice changed now, quivering with outrage. "How could you prefer her to me? That...that _common_ creature."

Alfred stared at the vampire nobleman nonplused. The mercurial nature of the viscount had him completely confused and frightened now. But of course he preferred Sarah. How could anyone resist her beauty, her charm? Could Herbert not see that Alfred and Sarah were meant to be together. The fact that she had fed off him and turned him into a vampire only confirmed this. He needed Sarah and he was convinced that she needed him.

"But I love her." Alfred gazed at Herbert, praying that he would understand. Surely Herbert could not stand in the way of true love? He could not be that cruel.

"You love her?" Herbert's voice had taken on a cold flat tone. Sitting on the edge of the bed, he regarded Alfred closely, noting how uncomfortable the younger man was becoming under his gaze.

"You may love her Alfred, but she does not love you."

Alfred drew a sharp breath, then let it out in a gasp. "That is not true, she does love me."

Herbert shook his head, all the anger seeming to drain away from him. "No my darling," he replied sadly. "She does not. Why do you think she came here searching for my father hmmm? Because she could not resist his lure. She came her to join my father, to become one of his acolytes. To become his lover and handmaiden for eternity."

"No,' Alfred shook his head agitated by Herbert's words. "No, that is a lie. A foul lie." Pushing himself off the bed, he whirled to face the viscount. "Your father is an evil creature who lured her here. An innocent maiden. He gave her those red boots so that she would think that he cared about her but he only wanted to use her to slake his own perverted hunger..."

"Perverted hunger? My dear young man, I think you do me a discourtesy indeed."

Both Alfred and Herbert turned at the sound of the Count's voice. He was standing in the doorway, his long black cloak draped over his broad shoulders. He was regarding them both with a hint of a smile playing around his lips. He had heard raised voices as he had been passing and he had stopped to see what the argument was about.

"Papa," Herbert greeted him. Alfred said nothing, instead he watched nervously as the Count entered his son's chambers.

"Herbert." Graf von Krolock returned the greeting, as he regarded his son with affection before turning his gaze towards Alfred.

"Why are you arguing with my son?"

"Well because...uh...he said that Sarah did not love me."

"And is that a cause for raised voices?" von Krolock's asked sternly. Alfred felt a quiver of fear ripple through him. He knew how powerful Graf von Krolock was and how dangerous it would be to incur his wrath. Nonetheless though Alfred felt aggrieved by Herbert's callous comments.

"Yes, I think so."

von Krolock's eyebrows raised. Well this was certainly a defiant one. Normally a new born vampire would be deferential towards the master vampire, but it seemed that this usually shy young man had a bit of spark in him after all.

"Well I must be forced to disagree," von Krolock replied, his voice deceptively mild. "My son is correct when he says that Sarah wished to be with me. She was more than willing to become one of us and to help spread our dark gospel across the world." Spreading his arm out in a gesture, he pointed towards the window. "Even now she out there Alfred, sharing the gift that I bestowed upon her."

von Krolock's words cut like a knife into Alfred's heart. Wildly she shook his head. "No, that is not true, she did love me but then you changed her. Perverted her kind nature."

"No Alfred," von Krolock answered gently. "My gift merely revealed her true nature."

This was too much for Alfred. Desperately he bit his lip, trying to force back the tears that were welling up into his eyes. But try as he might, he could not stop them from spilling over and running down his cheeks.

Taking pity on him, Herbert stepped over to where he was standing, then gently laying his hand on Alfred's arm spoke.

"Do not take on so, Papa only spoke the truth. Surely you must see that."

Hurt and angry, Alfred shook the young nobleman's hand away, only to feel his arm taken in a firmer grasp.

"Let go of me," Alfred hissed. "I don't want you touching me."

Suddenly a hard swat landed across the seat of his breeches. Shocked, Alfred spun around.

"Behave yourself," von Krolock commanded, his voice turning to steel. As much as this young man's defiance amused him, it was now time to rein him in.

"You...you hit me." Alfred gasped in disbelief as his hand crept towards his smarting bottom. Then turning towards Herbert, "he...he hit me."

"Correct," von Krolock replied. "You will learn young man that I do not tolerate outbursts such as these. You are here solely for the amusement of my son. You are to be his companion and you shall obey him in all things. Is that clear?"

Wordlessly Alfred nodded, after all he was in no position to argue. He was trapped here unable to escape; a prisoner of an evil and dangerous creature. _If only I had been able to stake this fiend while he lay in his casket._ Alfred thought miserably. _If I had shown some courage, then perhaps none of this would have happened. Sarah would not have been bitten and the professor and I would be miles away from here by now._

Satisfied, von Krolock nodded, then noticing the look of misery on Alfred's face, he reached out to touch his cheek.

"Life here does not have to be hard Alfred," he said gently. "You have much to learn to be sure, but you will have my son to...instruct you. Now both of you you stop this petty squabbling." With that he turned and left the chamber, his cloak billowing out behind him.

"Now you see what you have done," Herbert said reprovingly. "It will not do to make Papa is displeased with you."

Alfred said nothing though he silently agreed as he miserably rubbed his backside.

Alfred allowed Herbert to push him down onto the edge of the bed, then satisfied that he was going to stay put; Herbert proceeded to undress him.

Alfred did not struggle as one by one his clothes were removed. There did not seemed to be much point after all. His love was gone and here he was, trapped with a vampire intent upon taking his virginity.

Finally his boots and breeches were removed and he shivered although he could no longer feel the cold. All he could feel now was despair. Sarah was no longer here with him, all was lost. His heart, though no longer beating still ached with those unspoken words. Sarah's gone, Sarah's gone...

Bereft, he did not even attempt to cover his nakedness. Instead he sat meekly waiting.

_Such an innocent,_ Herbert thought amused. _I shall enjoy teaching this one the pleasures of love._

Suddenly cool fingers grasped his chin to tilt his face up. Then a pair of soft lips brushed across his. Stunned Alfred drew in a sharp breath, he had never felt anything like this before, not even when he had kissed Sarah.

Seeing his reaction, Herbert chuckled. "Have you never been kissed before Alfred?" He asked his voice lightly teasing.

"I...I...yes I have. Sarah...we..." Alfred trailed off, confused. Yes, he and Sarah had kissed. He could recall every minute of that glorious moment when their lips had met. He could still remember how she smelt and how soft her skin had been. He could remember the sweet fragrance that had wafted up from the bath bubbles that she had loved so much.

But that had been different. It had not been like this. Confused, Alfred looked up straight into the viscount's eyes. They were so blue, not like Sarah's. They had been brighter, more like the sky on a summer's eve. But these eyes, they were the deepest blue that he had ever seen, and the coldest. Like ice covering a pond, or the sky when it deepened into night.

"I have never kissed a man before," he stammered.

"Then tonight you shall have a new experience."

Then leaning forward, Herbert lifted his hand to Alfred's head, gently carding his fingers through the thick tangle of hair. With his vampire senses heightened now, he breathed in the various scents emanating from the young man sitting next to him. The sweet tang of sweat that had slicked his skin earlier mixed with the fading odour of once warm skin. It was a heady mix for Herbert who was growing aroused.

Then without warning, he kissed Alfred deeply, his mouth all but devouring the soft cool lips. Alfred let out a startled gasp, then involuntarily he drew back only to find himself taken into a firm grasp. Herbert gripped his shoulders, eyeing him as intently as a wolf would his prey.

"Hush my sweet," he gently admonished. "I gave you my word that I would not hurt you and I intend keeping it."

"B...but.."

Alfred's feeble protest was cut short by another kiss, rougher this time and more insistent. Helpless under the onslaught, all he could do was surrender. Miserably he realized that there was nothing else he could do. The nobleman was so much stronger than he and as try as he might, there was no escape.

_Sarah...I am so sorry._

Tears suddenly began to prick at the corners of his eyes and spill down his cheeks. Just the thought of his lost love was enough to set him weeping. Then in an effort to try and hide his tears, he pulled back, turning his head away.

But Herbert was having none of it. Firmly he took hold of Alfred's face, then taking Alfred's chin, he forced him to look up. Moist brown eyes meeting ice cold blue.

"I do not understand it," Herbert said, his voice no longer gently but now scolding. "Here you are with me and still you weep for that peasant wench. I cannot understand why you would prefer her over me. I can give you whatever you wish. Beautiful clothes, jewels fit for a king's ransom and yet you would rather an innkeeper's daughter? I do not understand."

Alfred's attitude honestly bewildered Herbert. The only son of a wealthy and powerful nobleman, he had wanted for nothing. His whole life, he had been given everything that he had ever wanted. The finest clothes and schools, servants to see to his every need. Even after he had been transformed into the creature that he was now, he still lived a pampered and privileged life. Nothing had ever been denied him and the spoilt nobleman could not fathom how anyone could deny him anything. It was simply beyond his comprehension.

Pulling free of Herbert's grasp, Alfred answered. "I love her."

"Then I shall make you forget her love."

"But you cannot."

Alfred's answer was enough to infuriate Herbert. Getting to his feet, stormed over to where he had tossed Alfred's clothes. Snatching them up, he threw them at him. Startled, Alfred managed to catch them. He stared up at the other man speechless.

"Get dressed and get out!" Herbert pointed towards the the door. Quickly Alfred pulled his clothes back on and hurried out of the door. He was barely through the doorway when the heavy wooden door slammed shut behind him.

Hesitantly Alfred took a step closer. He was not sure, but could he hear the sound of someone sobbing on the other side of the door? Nervously he reached out to grasp the door knob. After a moment he turned it and pushed. The door creaked open and Alfred stepped into the room.

"Herbert?"

The young nobleman was lying facedown on the bed, his slender frame shuddering with heartbroken sobs. Unsure of what to do, Alfred moved closer to the bed but Herbert seemed oblivious to his presence.

"Uh Herbert," Alfred said slightly louder now. At the sound of his voice, the vampire nobleman lifted his head off the pillow and turned to stare at him.

"What do you want?" he sniffed.

"I heard you crying and I..." Alfred trailed off, not quite sure how to continue. He was gazing down at him, concerned. With another sniff, Herbert sat up.

"Why did you come back?" he asked. Alfred shrugged. "I'm not sure," he replied. ""It's just that I heard you crying and I was worried. I mean, I didn't mean to upset you or anything," he ended lamely.

Herbert said nothing but merely wiped his eyes on the sleeve of his frilled silk shirt.

"I am sorry," Alfred apologized. "I did not mean to hurt your feelings." He lowered himself onto the edge of the bed. "Are you still angry with me?"

"I do not know." Herbert regarded him with eyes red and swollen from crying. "Are you going to hurt my feelings again?"

"Oh no," Alfred shook his head. "I would not, it is just that I am not used to..." he gestured helplessly,  
"Used to...what?" Herbert cocked his head to the side regarding Alfred closely.

"I don't know exactly," Alfred admitted. "Being a vampire is new to me and you wanting to...to," he made a helpless gesture.

"Me wanting to do what?" Then with a inhumanly swift motion, Herbert sat up and grasping Alfred he pulled him close and kissed him. Alfred's eyes widened with surprise, he could feel his body tense as cool lips were pressed against his own. Then slowly, little by little, he began to relax as the kiss deepened. He could feel Herbert's hands leave his shoulders to trail gently down his chest, then back up towards his throat.

Alfred had never been touched in this way before, he had never even been with a woman let alone a man. Nervously he allowed Herbert to explore his body, the vampire's hands moving lower and lower until they found the tell tale bulge pushing out the front of his breeches.

"Hmmm, how hard you are my love," he murmured, his lips still pressed against Alfred's.  
"W...what are you doing now?" Alfred whispered shakily. He could feel the hands moving against him, becoming more insistent. Then the front of his breeches were undone and Herbert lowered his head taking Alfred's penis into his mouth.

"Ohhhh uhh oohh," Alfred's frame began to shudder as Herbert began tonguing the head of his shaft, then taking the thick cock deeper into his mouth, his lips sliding up and down it's length.

Alfred had never felt anything like this before, this was pleasure beyond his wildest dreams. Leaning back, he arched himself deeper into Herbert's mouth, the other sucking greedily at the swollen organ.

Try as he might, Alfred could not hold back as his body began shuddering in the most delicious orgasm he had ever experienced. In fact it was the only orgasm he had ever experienced.

As his seed spurted from the tiny opening, Herbert lifted his head, his mouth stretched in a grin. "Well, aren't you the little wanton." Then before he could protest, Alfred felt himself pushed back onto the bed and swiftly divested of his breeches.

Then unfastening his own trousers, Herbert positioned himself between Alfred's naked legs. Alfred watched helplessly as Herbert slid his hand under his buttock's easily lifting them off the bed. Then carefully he lowered Alfred down onto his erect penis, guiding himself into the tight opening between his plump cheeks.

Alfred felt the sudden pressure against his anus and tried to squirm away; but Herbert simply lifted the young man up into his arms and settled him down onto his thighs. Alfred groaned as the hardened shaft penetrated his tight opening. Wrapping his arms around Herbert's shoulders, he held on tight, his frantic cries of pain echoing in the dusty chambers as his virginity was taken.

"Hush little one, hush," Herbert murmured, his lips pressed against Alfred's neck. Oh but this one was so loud and so responsive. He held Alfred even tighter as he pushed deeper into the cool tight opening; every movement was enough to send fresh quivers of pleasure through him and every cry that issued from Alfred's mouth only served to heighten his desire.

Poor Alfred whimpered helplessly as his arse was mercilessly penetrated. He wrapped his arms around Herbert's shoulder even tighter, holding on even as he was fucked within an inch of his life. Never before had be felt anything like this. It was as though he was being impaled on a huge spike and yet, as painful as it was, he could feel his cock stirring once more, sending a deep pleasant tingling through the pit of his belly and down to his balls.

Suddenly the rhythm changed, the thrusts becoming more urgent as Herbert reached his climax. Arching his head back, Herbert let out a sharp cry. Alfred could feel the cock inside him twitch as it released it's contents and moaning he felt his own penis react as if in sympathy, sperm spilling out over their bellies in a warm gush.

"Oh my love but that was magnificent." Then chuckling, Herbert planted a kiss on those gorgeous lips before carefully lifting Alfred off his lap and down onto the bed. With a groan, Alfred rolled onto his side, his arse was throbbing and gingerly he reached back to rub his behind with his hand wondering just how much damage had been done to him down there.

_I don't think I'll ever be able to sit down again,_ he thought miserably.

"Come my sweet boy, do not look so unhappy," Reaching out, Herbert brushed his fingers against Alfred's cheek, marveling at how soft his skin was. "The first time is always the worst, but I promise it will get better."

"We are to do this again?" Alfred stared at him in horror. Seeing the look on his face Herbert burst out laughing.

"But of course you foolish child. Of course we will. Do you think that such a lovely creature such as yourself would not be such a temptation for me. After all," he added mischievously, "I can resist anything but temptation."

"Oh but...but..."

"But what beloved?"

"I don't think the professor would approve."

This sent another gale of laughter from the blonde haired vampire. "Oh Alfred my love, what does that old fool have to do with us hmmm?"

Then climbing off the bed, he added. "Your professor will hardly have anytime to disapprove of our...special friendship. He will be too busy keeping Papa amused. That is the only reason that is tolerated here, because my father finds him amusing. Like a court jester if you will."

"A jester?" Alfred responded outraged now. "Professor Abronsius is no jester, he is a great man, a learned man. An expert in all things dark and supernatural and I will not stand here and listen to you...mock him."

Angry now, he pushed himself off the bed, then turning to face the young nobleman, he drew himself up to his full height. He was glaring at Herbert, a little pup that had suddenly bared it's teeth. Of course the image was spoilt by the fact that he was still naked from the waist down. The sight was so funny that Herbert found himself chuckling once more.

Alfred's face coloured slightly. "I do not see what is so amusing," he said stiffly.

"My darling Alfred, I can hardly take your outrage seriously when you are standing _sans pantalon_."

"What...oohh." Alfred glanced down confused, then seeing his nakedness, his face coloured even further. Reaching down, Herbert grabbed Alfred's breeches up off the floor where he had dropped them; then tossed them over the bed. Alfred caught them neatly, then quickly he began dragging them on.

"Such a shame to cover such a lovely bottom, and even a nicer..."

A sudden rap against the door interrupted Herbert's musing and both men turned as it creaked open. Chagal the former innkeeper was standing there, a sly grin stretching his mouth. He was staring at them both closely, his sharp eyes missing nothing.

"My young master, young sir, you are both required downstairs. Your father has supper prepared."

"Oh how pleasant," Herbert replied. The turning back to Alfred, he held out his hand. "It seems that Papa has managed to procure something tasty for us. Another wench perhaps, or another woodcutter. Well let us go down to the dining room and found out shall we."

Alfred did not reply instead he merely took Herbert's hand and allowed himself to be led from the room. Chagal followed behind them, sniggering under his breath as the three of them walked down the hallway and descended the stairs.

Four

Graf von Krolock and Professor Abronsius were already in the huge ornate dining room. They were both seated around the long table. It was a massive affair carved from mahogany and decorated with the most intricate carvings. Like everything else in the castle it looked very old and valuable. Silver goblets were set out and a huge gold and silver tureen was sitting in the middle of the table.

"Ah at last," Graf von Krolock greeted them both as they entered the room. "Some, sit down." He waved them towards the chairs sitting closest to where he was sitting. "Now we can begin."

The two young men took their seats side by side; Alfred settling rather gingerly on the hard surface. If von Krolock noticed how carefully Alfred was sitting, he gave no sign, instead motioning to Chagal and pointing towards the tureen; indicating that they were ready to be served. With a nod, Chagal scurried forward eager to please his new master. It seemed to Alfred who was watching him that the innkeeper had completely forgotten about his old life. The thought saddened him for a moment until he realized that it would the same for him as well.

Chagal lifted the lid off the tureen and began to ladle the contents into the goblets.

"Chagal managed to procure a couple of peasants from the village," von Krolock explained as they watched the crimson liquid being ladled into the goblets. "In fact, he is turning out to be a fine servant. In fact better than that witless creature Kokoul."

"Why thank you your Excellency," Chagal fawned as he clasped his hands together in a bow. "It was no trouble at all draining them and bottling their blood. In fact, not much different from making wine."

Ignoring him von Krolock turned towards the professor.

"I do hope you enjoy your supper." Then lifting the goblet to his lips, he tasted the blood. "Ah, excellent. Please enjoy all of you."

Taking this as their signal, the others picked up their goblets and drank.

Alfred felt the liquid trickle down his throat, warming his body. The scent and taste was enough to awaken the hunger that had been lurking inside of him since he had joined the ranks of the undead. Quickly he downed the rest, enjoying the blush that it was sending throughout his body.

This was not the first time he had tasted blood. As soon as he and the professor had been captured and brought back to the castle, the Count had made sure that they had both been nourished from his own private store. At first, Alfred had balked at the thought of drinking human blood but after the glass had been pressed into his trembling hands; an uncontrollable urge had surged through him. Suddenly he found that he could not stop himself and before he knew what he was doing, he had snatched up the glass and drained it's contents. The smell and taste had been the most delicious thing that Alfred had ever experienced. The red liquid had slid down his throat leaving an exquisite trail of warmth the like that he had never felt before. The Count had watched as his two newest adepts had fed, noting the way that they had swallowed the blood, their fangs extending even as their thirst was quenched. They would never quail at the thought of drinking the precious nectar again. The need for blood was would always be there now, like an addiction. Knowing this had pleased the Count no end. His will had prevailed and these two supposed 'vampire killers' had now become a part of his ever growing family.

"Hmm, a robust drop Count von Krolock," Abronsius remarked as he set the goblet back down onto the table. "Very robust indeed."

Von Krolock inclined his head at the compliment. "Yes, better then the usual anemic fare that we are used to. The peasants must be eating better then usual."

Abronsius chuckled as he waved his hand to and fro at the joke. "Perhaps so, perhaps so."

As Alfred leaned forward to set his own goblet down, he caught Herbert's eye. With a smile, Herbert raised his goblet in a salute. His eyes, usually cool and distant warmed when Alfred offered him a hesitant smile back. Then dropping his eyes, Alfred stared down at the table confused. Why did Herbert's smile make him feel...well he wasn't quite sure how to describe it. Sort of..._tingly_ inside. But he should not be feeling this way, not after the way Herbert had-taken him.

After all, it wasn't as though he and Herbert were meant to be together. It was Sarah that he loved, it was she that had stolen his heart. Herbert had not shown him love. All he had done was stolen his innocence, his virginity.

So why was he feeling like this?

Then tilting his eyes up, he risked another quick glance at the viscount. Herbert's face was turned towards his father now, listening as the Count regaled the them all with a tale of his first hunt. Both Abronsius and Herbert were listening; but Alfred was having difficulty concentrating on what was being said. He cast his eyes back down, staring at the contents of his goblet. Suddenly he looked up again as a cool hand was laid over his own.

"What troubles you?" Herbert asked softly. He was staring intently into Alfred's eyes as if seeking to find the answer there. Alfred's first instinct had been to withdraw his hand but Herbert was clasping it tight now, his blue eyes boring into Alfred's.

"It's nothing...really."

But the young viscount was astute, he knew very well what was troubling his young lover.

Leaning close he said. "She is gone Alfred, gone and is now quite far away I imagine. Besides, if she had truly loved you she would have stayed. There was nothing for her to fear, especially from us. No, your Sarah wanted her freedom and that was what she got. Freedom now to spread my father's gospel to the world. Oh she may come back one day, but even if she does, she will not want you."

"I do not believe that," Alfred whispered miserably, but in his heart he was beginning to wonder if it was true. After all, Herbert was right, she had already been turned into a vampire, so why did she run away?

"You know what I am saying is correct and true," Herbert continued. "I do not say this to hurt you my love, nor to spite you but you really are wasting your time believing that she cares for you. In truth Sarah Chagal is a selfish creature, otherwise she would never have left her home and her parents to come to the castle."

Alfred said nothing, instead he looked up and noticed that both Abronsius and von Krolock were watching him.

"Is everything all right?" von Krolock asked silkily. He was holding his goblet to his lips, watching his son ands his 'companion' over the rim.

Abronsius was regarding his former assistant with concern, a small frown creasing his brow. "Alfred, what is it?"

"N...nothing," quickly he pushed his chair back muttering a something that sounded like 'excuse me' before hurriedly leaving the room.

With a sigh Herbert got to his feet, then after a bow towards his father and the professor, followed the young man out of the room.

"Ah, young love," von Krolock said with a smile. "It is never an easy path."

Abronsius sighed and settled back against his chair gazing after the young men. "Indeed it is not."

Five

"Alfred wait!"

Ignoring Herbert's voice, Alfred continued to stride down the hallway, his face determined. Rolling his eyes impatiently, Herbert followed.

"For heaven's sake Alfred, where are you going?"

"For heaven's sake indeed," Alfred replied grimly. Rounding a corner, he came across a long circular staircase and began descending. Several large spiders had begun to spin their webs across the space divided by the massive bannisters. They quickly scuttled out of the way as the normally squeamish Alfred stormed past them.

"Alfred stop!"

The staircase had lead to the main foyer and Alfred crossed it, heading towards the huge wooden doors that lead outside. Pushing them open, Alfred stepped out into the frigid winter air. His boots crunched against the fresh layer of snow, the sound shockingly loud in the stillness of the night. Suddenly a hand landed on his shoulder and he was spun around to face an increasingly annoyed Herbert.

"Let me go!"

"Do you think that my father would allow you to leave the castle?"

"I am going whether he allows it or not!"

"Oh Alfred be sensible," Herbert was all but pleading with him now. "Where would you go? If you try to escape, Papa will merely bring you back here and you would be punished. Remember what he said earlier? That you are here to be my companion. You have no choice in this. Please come back, I shall play the spinet for you if you like."

"I have no wish to hear you play," Alfred snapped as he roughly pulled away from Herbert's grasp. "And I do not wish to stay here any longer. I am going to find Sarah, I want her to tell me herself how she feels."

"Why do you wish to be hurt Alfred?" Herbert asked gently. "You know what her answer will be even if you could find her. Have we not been through all this before? You know in your heart that I speak the truth."

Alfred opened his mouth to snap out an answer, then stopped. Herbert was regarding him, his eyes sad. Why would Alfred not stop his ridiculous pining for that Chagal wench? Could he not see that she did not love him? Not like Herbert could if he were given the chance.

Then releasing a sigh part frustration, part defeat, Herbert bowed his head. "Fine than, go find your Sarah, I'll not stop you although Papa shall be most displeased."

Alfred's mouth thinned as he spat back, "I care not what your _Papa_ thinks. He was the monster that made Sarah into what she is. He took her innocence and now I am going to find her and when I do, I shall..."

"What, restore her innocence once more?"

Both Herbert and Alfred froze at the sound of the Count's voice. von Krolock was standing on the framed in the doorway watching them both. Neither of them had no idea how long he had been standing there for.

"Your Excellency," Alfred greeted him nervously. Without realizing it, his hand crept to his behind, remembering the swat he had received earlier.

Seeing the motion, the Count allowed himself a small smile. So the lad was not a complete fool after all. Then with a smooth motion, he began to descend the stairs.

"Leaving us so soon Alfred?" he asked.

Alfred swallowed nervously as he shook his head. Suddenly all the anger and the courage that had come with it dissipated leaving him feeling hollow and empty.

"I suppose not," he muttered. The Count's smile broadened.

"Good, now come back inside-the both of you."

The Count was not to be disobeyed and so slowly with heavy heart, Alfred followed the Count back inside the gloomy castle. He was aware of Herbert walking beside him, the viscount casting his young companion a worried glance.

With an almost careless wave of his hand, von Krolock indicated towards the stairs and both young men trudged up them, the Count following closely behind.

"Oh and Alfred, you will be punished for attempting to leave the castle."

Alfred stopped, his eyes wide. "P...punished?"

"Of course," the count replied calmly. He turned to face the frightened young man. "You were not given permission to leave so you shall be thrashed. Then perhaps you will learn some obedience."

Alfred swallowed hard, remembering the swat that he had received earlier and how much it smarted. A gentle touch on his arm reminded him that Herbert was still there beside him.

"I will talk to Papa," he whispered in Alfred's ear. "I shall beg that he show you mercy. After all, I doubt that you would have run very far."

Alfred nodded. He had never been beaten before. His parents had been kind and gentle people who had hardly raised their voices to their only son.

"Herbert, escort Alfred to his chambers, I shall be there shortly to administer his punishment."

Without a word, Herbert placed his arm around the smaller man and quickly led him away. It would not do to disobey his father's instruction and in fact, would only make matter worse.

von Krolock watched them as they headed back up the staircase. A smile had risen to his lips. It seemed that Alfred had more spirit than he thought. But as much as he admired that, the boy had to learn who was the master. Once he had learned, he would make an excellent companion for Herbert. But now, he would have to tell his servant Chagal to go and cut a good sturdy switch.

Six

"Oh please don't take on so." Herbert pleaded. "Don't weep anymore Alfred, I am here now."

Ignoring him, Alfred continue to sob bitterly into his pillow. His bottom was stinging miserably after the whipping that the Count had given him. Worse still, it had been applied to his bare skin only adding to his humiliation. He had been spanked like a small boy caught stealing from a neighbour's apple tree.

Herbert was perched on the edge of the bed, carefully applying lotion to the hot tender skin. "Papa was quite lenient with you. You only received a few strokes and with a switch. It could have been much worse. I have seen him beat our servants with whips. He really was being..."

"I don't care," Alfred burst out, lifting his head off the tear soaked pillow. "He had no right to beat me. Or to keep me here against my will."

"Oh Alfred," Herbert sighed, his hand stopping to rest against the hot swollen buttocks. "I wish you would just accept your fate. You are a part of us now. A part of this family. I promise you will get used to it if you just stop fighting it."

Alfred was to exhausted to answer. Instead he buried his face into the pillow once more. Both his head and backside were throbbing and all he wanted to do was sleep. He could feel Herbert's hand moving once more, the lotion felt heavenly against his tender skin, not that he would admit it though.

Finally Herbert finished and after placing the top back onto the small amber bottle, he leaned forward to place a tender kiss on the back of Alfred's neck.

Surprisingly Alfred did not flinch at the touch of Herbert's lips against his skin. Herbert took this as an encouraging sign.

"Poor little lamb," he whispered reaching out to stroke the thick dark curls of hair. "Sleep now and I promise that things will be better tomorrow."

There was no answer and Herbert expected none. Then lifting himself up off the bed, he left the chamber and headed down towards the lower floor to where his coffin awaited. Papa would be waiting for him as well as the Professor. He would leave Alfred to rest and doze upon a softer bed. But tomorrow he would repose with Herbert in their own coffin, their arms entwined around each.

And with that thought to warm him, Herbert climbed into his coffin and as Chagal swung the the lid down, Herbert closed his eyes to sleep and perhaps even to dream.


End file.
